From the Ashes
by 1REYLO3
Summary: Ben and Rey have fled their roles as Supreme Leader and Jedi (This fic ignores TROS and takes place after TLJ). Their relationship becomes something they never expected, and they find themselves as parents. They are now faced with raising their children away from the bloodshed they have escaped, until the force calls to them. Will the twins follow the Light? Or fall to the dark...
1. Chapter 1

The suns kissed the tops of the trees, casting their warm glow over the entirety of the forest as the day's temperature rose to its peak. A single drop of sweat rolled down Hanna's nose as she tried to focus completely on the task her parents had given her: move the rock in a straight line then settle it on a small leaf, which was barely bigger than the rock itself. This task seemed easy, but proved quite difficult for the child because it required great restraint and honing of the Force, two things that were very foreign to Hanna.

She lost concentration when her brother, practicing the same task no more than ten feet from her, let out a happy shriek, "Yes! I did it! Did you see, Ma?"

Hanna's face settled into a scowl as their mother, Rey, smiled lovingly at Leo for his accomplishment. He had successfully moved the rock in a straight line onto the small leaf, and after only four previous attempts. She rolled her eyes, picked up her rock, and tossed it into the brush.

"Why are we doing this, Pa? I'm bored. I want to go play," she pleaded, falling back onto the forest floor with a dramatic plop.

Ben looked at his daughter, and then to Rey, with a slight smile on his lips, "A break sounds good to me. Go play with your brother while your ma and I get some food ready."

The scowl disappeared to be replaced with a wild smile, and Hanna took off, chasing Leo through the trees. Their laughter echoed merrily through the open air, bringing a breath life to a place that was all but void of it, save plants. There were plenty of plants.

Ben walked toward Rey, the smile gone, "I don't know how to do this, Rey. This is something I didn't consider, and I am no teacher."

"I know, Ben, and neither am I. We were foolish to think that this wouldn't happen, that we could just hide from it all," Rey avoided eye contact, keeping her hands busy with preparing the fruit that would make up the bulk of their meal.

Ben began pacing, an old habit that had recently started up again. He had been so weightless for so long, so happy and…at peace, finally…that he couldn't help but feel anxious and afraid now, in the face of his old demons. He and Rey had shut themselves off from the force for so long, and as it surged through his body once again he felt fear for what it could bring with it. The return of Kylo Ren? He hoped he was strong enough to prevent that. But he didn't know…

Rey looked at him, finally, and let out a sigh, "I know that you're scared. So am I. We came here to protect them, to shield them, from the wars and the Jedi and the Order. From all of the pain. I even started to think that we had…but their power is strong, and their pull to the Force is just something we couldn't stop."

Ben stared long and hard at his wife's face before responding, trying to sense where her emotions were and coming up with nothing but worry, "They need to understand the balance, Rey. They need to know that it's ok to feel angry and sad and scared, but also how to be in control of those emotions. We can't fail them in this. They can't become the monster I was."

He looked at his hands, flooded with shame, remorse, and regret. It had been so long since he had dwelled on Kylo Ren and the things he had done. Dwelling was dangerous. Watching his children grow and laugh and live without pain made his burdens easier to bear, and to (almost) forget.

The twins were now 5, and it was obvious to both Ben and Rey that the Force was strong in both of them. It took longer than it should have for them to notice, since they had turned themselves off to the Force six years ago, but the signs had become too obvious to ignore.

"Kylo Ren is dead, Ben. You killed him and all of his darkness when you chose to save me," Rey's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "We just have to teach them everything we can and hope that things turn out ok."

Ben scoffed, but smiled, "You and your hope."

He sat there, uneasy, because he knew that she was at least partially wrong. Kylo Ren was dead, that was true, but there would always be the tug of the dark side, the slight nudge to give in once again, now that he had opened himself up to it. He had never been just light or just dark, and he had never fully found the secret to the balance between the two. He doubted his wife had either.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of rain filled the air as the heavy mist gave way to downpour, the suns long since hidden from view by big, billowing black clouds. Mealtime was over and it was back to training.

Rey watched her daughter as she struggled, wishing she were better equipped to teach her the ways of the Force,"Focus on the stone, Hanna. Reach out and feel it. Feel the ground underneath it and the leaf it is going to rest on. Focus."

Hanna struggled to ignore the rhythmic pats of the rain hitting the leaves all around her. She was tired and cold, with little determination left in her. The only thing that was still driving her was the need to please her mother. She didn't want Leo to be the only one who succeeded today.

"I'm trying, Ma. I don't know what you mean," she huffed, frustrated that she couldn't do this seemingly simple task.

Rey bit her lip, searching her mind for a better way to explain how to do it, "Try closing your eyes. Don't look at the stone, or the ground, or the leaf. Don't listen to the rain or the roaring of the thunder. Don't think about anything, just open your mind. You will start to __feel __the world around you. You will sense the stone and the ground and the leaf. Once you can really feel them, you will be able to manipulate them. Go on, little love, try again."

Hanna sighed, still frustrated but felt a little hopeful, "Ok. I'll try."

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly as if savoring it. Just as her mother had told her to, she emptied her mind, sending all thoughts and feelings away so that it was clear and calm. Soon after, she started to sense something…no, everything! She could feel everything, from the stone to the trees to the sky. Each piece of earth had its own unique echo, and she could feel them all. Her eyes shot open and a smile spread across her face, but as soon as she did she lost the connection.

Rey smiled, "Well?"

"I felt everything, Ma. Not just the stone, everything…even the sky!" she said, in awe.

"Good! That's very good, Hanna. Now, do you want to try again?"

"Yes, Ma. I can do it this time."

Hanna closed her eyes, finding her focus once again. She zeroed in on the rock, and with her teeth clenched she tried once again to push it forward. At first, the rock didn't budge, then slowly it moved, following an __almost__ straight path all the way to the leaf. Rey beamed at her daughter, proud of her accomplishment and impressed by her resolve.

"That was wonderful!" She scooped Hanna into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

The child was smiling from ear to ear, happy that she had been able to move the rock but even happier that she had made her Ma happy. Ben gave a sort of victory yelp, bolstering the girl's confidence even more.

"Ok, little ones, I think we can stop for the day," Rey said, walking toward their hut, the rest of her family not far behind.

When Ben and Rey had first found Arbooine they knew immediately that it was their new home. The entire landscape was a mixture of forest and sea, untouched by war or death. The trees were untamed and overgrown, providing them with incomparable camouflage and protection, and the wildlife that lived there was scarce and relatively harmless. It had once been home to an avian race, the Sathari, but they had either hidden themselves away or abandoned their planet, either by choice or by death.

They had begun their time there living out of their ship, just in case they were discovered and needed to flee, but over time they grew comfortable enough to fully settle. What had started as a one room hut was now a much larger home, providing each child and their parents with their own bedrooms, a large living space, and a kitchen.

Rey watched her children as they dipped their hands in the wash basin, lightly splashing each other. The water cascaded over the edge of the bowl and onto the floor where it was slowly absorbed into the warm earth. The clay floor was tinged red by whatever minerals were held within it, so when the water met the floor in the seconds before it was absorbed, it seemed to be pooled with blood. This visual trick sent Rey back to a time that was not so happy…

TIE fighters swarmed around her, taking out her friends as easily as if they were insects under a boot. Screams echoed in all directions, and Rey was stunned by her shock and grief to the point where she could not move.

This battle had begun with an ambush. Once again the Resistance had been found by the First Order, led by Kylo Ren and Genreal Hux as they sought to extinguish all opposition to the new regime. Hux was a man that enjoyed the pain and the sorrow that he brought, one of the few generals to pilot his own ship to be in the middle of the slaughter.

This attack had come at the worst time, as the Resistance had lost so much after the battle on Crait. What was left of them had been forced to flee aboard the falcon, leaving most of their weapons and all of their ships at the mercy of the First Order. This was supposed to be their time to regroup, heal their wounds, and form a plan. Rey knew that there was no surviving this time…they were too tired, too scarce, and too unprepared.

She was pulled from her trance by a familiar scream…Finn! Rey ran in the direction of the sound, sending blaster bullets flying away from her as she swung her saber, relying heavily on the force for her strength and her speed. By the time she reached her friend he had been buried under others that had already succumbed to their wounds.

"Rey!" Finn cried, raw fear plastered on his face, his friends' blood mingling with his own in splatters all over his clothes.

Rey fell to her knees, pulling at the bodies that were trapping him. Tears flowed silently down her cheeks, blurring her vision but not slowing her in her efforts. Once he was freed, Rey was able to assess his injuries: they were definitely fatal, and it wouldn't be long before his blood loss ended his life. Hot tears continued to fall as she struggled to choke back a sob…Finn…she couldn't bare the thought of losing her dearest friend, yet she knew that she had.

Looking around her, she saw a crashed ship not too far from where they were. She gently picked him up and dragged him towards it, hoping it would shelter them from further attack, at least temporarily. As she moved him he let out small whimpers, not giving away how much pain he was truly in, brave until the end.

"It's going to be ok, Finn. We are going to be ok," Rey whispered, not believing her own words. She stroked his hair and held his head in her lap, smiling down at him so he could die in as much comfort as she could give him.

"I wish you were right…we put up a good fight, but I think this is our last one," his voice was weak and fading.

Finn's eyes fluttered, his breathing slowed, and his muscles that were so tensed from pain began to relax. Rey shook with small sobs that she couldn't contain, looking back and forth between her friend and the scene before her. It smelled like smoke and blood and dirt. All around her she saw her friends and comrades dying. She hoped that Leia had been able to hide, so that at least she could find a way to escape and try to rebuild. This couldn't be the end of the Resistance….could it?

The ship that had been sheltering them began taking on fire, and Rey hudled closer to Finn, hoping to protect his twisted body from even more harm. It was futile, she knew, because even she couldn't protect him from the death that was calling him. A bullet grazed her leg and she let out a cry, surprised by its ferocity.

Her focus fell on a TIE fighter that had seemingly locked on to her and Finn. It surged forward on a direct path towards them, guns aimed and ready to shoot. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes, hugged her friend tightly to her chest, and braced for the inevitable…but when the ship reached her, instead of firing on them it opened, revealing its pilot.

__Get in. Now. __Kylo Ren pushed his thoughts into her head.

Rey was unable to move, consumed all at once by her fear, her hatred, and her pain, __Never. You will just have to kill me like you have everyone else. __

Kylo jumped out of the fighter, lifting Finn's body like a rag doll and throwing him ungracefully into the ship. __I said get in, Rey. __

She was confused and angry, as she was sure this was a trick to take her hostage, but she couldn't let him take Finn's body. She stood, legs barely supporting her, and stepped towards him. As she did, her vision funneled and the world went black…she sank into unconsciousness just as Kylo's large arms lifted her into the ship.

"Ma! Maaaa!" Rey was ripped from her thoughts by the sound of Leo's pleading voice. "Ma, tell us a story."

Ben's face was full of concern and confusion as he tried to figure out where his wife's thoughts had taken her. Rey shot him a look that told him not to pry, and turned to their son, "Ok, youngling. What story shall I tell?"


	3. Chapter 3

The trees blurred together, becoming a single sheet of green and brown with streaks of yellow where the light seeped in. Leo felt only the ground beneath his feet, soft earth covered in moss and fallen leaves. His breath was slow and steady even though he was running at full speed, almost matching the pace of the bird that was flying above him. His eyes focused on his target, a distant ridge, ignoring the burn in his legs that was creeping up.

Each stride brought him closer to his goal, the sound of his blood pumping through his veins his only reminder that he was separate from the landscape. When he reached the bottom of the mountain he bent his knees and jumped, covering more distance than should have been possible for such a young child. Focusing on the Force that he felt humming all around and within him, he lunged once, twice, again and again up the steep terrain until finally he saw it.

At the top of the tallest tree there were two tied scarves. He gave a final push and sent himself from the ground to a branch just below where they hung. With a triumphant smile he tugged the scarf from its place, leaving the second for his sister to claim. Prize in hand he jumped to the ground once again, becoming increasingly aware of the strain his body had been put under.

The child plopped to the ground, suddenly overcome by exhaustion. His legs were on fire and his chest heaved as it tried to compensate for the energy spent. In the distance he could see his sister struggling to get to the tree. She was moving considerably slower than he was, and only half as gracefully.

"You can do it, Hanna!" Leo yelled, encouragingly, still struggling to recover.

Hanna looked at her brother, face red with heat and anger, sweat pouring down her face. She had lost again. It didn't matter that it wasn't meant to be a competition, to her it was, and she had lost. Her anger and jealousy slowed her even more, but she kept pushing. Finally, she reached the tree, and in three leaps she was able to retrieve the scarf.

Settling in a spot near her brother, Hanna collapsed in defeat. She gulped in air as she struggled to catch her breath, and her limbs shook from overexertion. The scarf fell from her hand as she leaned to her side, vomiting the entirety of her breakfast. Tears rolled from her eyes, down her cheeks, and onto the ground.

__Why am I so weak? __She thought.

Leo moved closer to her, "Hanna…are you ok?"

"Yes," she seethed, unable to look at him.

Rey and Ben seemed to appear out of nowhere, swooping down out of the trees. She looked at him, worry displayed clearly in her eyes. Ben looked back and forth between his children, wondering how to proceed.

"You both did very well," he said, in monotone for fear that his concern may bleed through his voice.

Hanna stayed silent, unable to look at her parents or her brother. She focused on the leaves next to her face where she was laying, and how her hair was becoming damp with sweat.

"That's the only training we'll do today, younglings. You need to give your bodies time to rest. Later we'll read to you about some things, but for now let's get home. I'll make some of your favorite tea," Rey was trying to keep her tone light.

Leo jumped up, already feeling much better, "I don't want to be done, Ma. That was so fun! Can I train more?"

"Not now, little love," Rey spoke to her son, but her eyes remained fixed on her daughter.

Ben sat on the ground behind Hanna, reaching out to stroke her hair, "It won't always be easy, Hanna. You really did well, you can't be so hard on yourself. This is just your second week training. It will take time."

She shrank away from his hand, "Then why did Leo do so well? Why is he better than me? It's not fair!"

"Some things will be easier for him, and some will be easier for you. It's ok to be frustrated, but the best thing you can do is to keep trying. Can you sit up, love?"

She curled even further into fetal position, angered by her father's nonchalance, "I want to stay here."

Rey joined her husband on the ground, "You can stay here as long as you need to Hanna. We'll wait until you're ready."

__This reaction scares me, Rey. __Ben pushed his thoughts toward her.

__I know…me too. But this has to be done, we have to train them so that they aren't overcome by it. She will get better with time, and she will learn to control how she feels so that it doesn't affect her abilities as much. __Rey's eyes stayed locked on Hanna as she and Ben talked through their bond.

__Are you sure? She struggles with the training tactics of the Jedi because the Force that pulls her the most is dark. This is going against her nature.__

__You and I both know that there is light and dark in everyone. Leo leans toward the Light, and Hanna to the Dark…but that doesn't define them. You were trained as a Jedi before you were taken by the Dark. It can be done…it will just be harder for her than her brother. __

__I know better than anyone how hard the dark is to resist. She will always struggle with learning this way because it goes against her nature. It's just that simple. I had training from Luke, and so did you. We had a great teacher. Are you so sure that we can be great teachers too?__

Rey broke the bond, angered by Ben's doubt and defeatist attitude, "Let's go kids. It's time to go. Hanna, come on, get up."

Silently the child rose from the ground, legs shaking. Without uttering a word to anyone, she began walking down the mountainside toward their home. Leo smiled, glad that his sister was ok and excited to have his Ma's special tea. He followed Hanna, but gave her the space that he knew she needed. There was a special bond between the twins, and he could sense that she was not up for his company.

Rey and Ben shared a final look of uneasiness, then fell in place behind their children. The only sound was the soft patting of their footsteps. Ben reached for his wife's hand, suddenly needing the reassurance of her touch. She met his eyes and tried to emanate hope, but the overwhelming worry wouldn't allow for much else to show through.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey did not stay unconscious for long, and when she came to she looked from Finn's body to the back of Kylo Ren's head, trying to process what had happened. As the ship lifted from the ground, she looked out at the battlefield. There was no movement, no life. Bodies were scattered like leaves that had been blown by the wind, strewn haphazardly with limbs that were twisted and mangled. Blood mingled with the soil, becoming part of the earth, and death permeated the air, its putrid smell finding its way onto the ship as they sped through the carnage.

"Why don't you just kill me?! They are all dead, I have no more useful information left to give! It is OVER!" Rey screamed at her enemy, not even attempting to stop the tears from gushing or her voice from cracking.

Ren remained silent, continuing to pilot the ship with the same rigidity he had in all matters. His eyes scanned the landscape, taking in the damage he and Hux had caused and searching for survivors. One person in particular was on his mind: his mother. It was clear to him, as it was to Rey, that there was no way for the Resistance to recover. There was no one left to carry on.

"Are you satisfied? You killed your father, and now your mother too! What are you?!" Rey seethed, capable now of only anger. "You are truly a monster, Kylo Ren, and I thank the stars every day that I walked away from you."

Kylo stiffened but continued in his silence. He focused on flying the ship, which was suddenly bringing back memories of his childhood. His father had been arguably the best pilot in the galaxy, or at least he seemed to think so. Before sending him away to learn from Luke, Han had shown his son everything he could about flying. A skill that proved useful to Ren time and time again, though today was the first time in a long time that it stirred any memories.

Rey focused her attention on Finn. His chest had stopped rising a few minutes before, signaling the end. She could no longer sense his echo in the Force, and grief began to overcome her. Leia was dead. Finn and Poe…dead. Everyone. They were all dead. And there she sat, held prisoner by Kylo Ren all because she couldn't muster up the will to continue fighting. Why would she? What was the point? There was nothing left to win, after all, they had already lost…and she found herself alone, once again.

Rey awoke suddenly, pulling her from her dream. It was more than a dream, though…a fragment of a memory. Ben remained asleep as she slipped quietly out of their bed. It was pitch black in their hut, and she reached out with the Force to see where she was going. She made her way to the front door and slipped outside, careful not to make any noise. The moons glowed all around her, lighting up the sky. Arbooine had only two suns, but there were many moons. They weren't always all visible at the same time, but her and Ben had come to map eleven in total. Right now, the light of four moons cast shadows across the landscape.

She closed her eyes, her breath matching the tempo of the breeze. As she walked further away from her home, she gained momentum, going from walk to jog to run. Her eyes remained closed as she reached out all around her with the Force. It had been so long since she gave in to it. She felt its warm caress around her body as it pulled her through the trees, humming all around her and inside of everything.

When she and Ben had decided to come here, to turn their backs on the Force, it was easy to do. She hadn't needed convincing…she __wanted__ to sever that part of her. Now, as she let it carry her through the woods, she wondered how she had ever been able to turn it away. Cold air pressed on her body, but she had never felt warmer. This is who she was. She was a mother, a wife…but she was also a Jedi. She had hidden from that part of herself for so long that she had all but forgotten it.

As she felt herself nearing the house once again, she opened her eyes and slowed her pace back to a walk. Taking one last look at the moons, she knew that she had to make sure that her children learned the way that she had. As a Jedi.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben watched his children as they listened to Rey speak. She was telling them all about the Jedi code, and what it meant to bear such responsibility. They had begun to tell the twins about their pasts, about the war and bloodshed that they had escaped. Because they were young, they spared them the fine details, but they knew it was best to tell the entire truth. Or at least, most of it.

The part they had yet to reveal to them was Ben's role in all of it. Hanna and Leo were so wrapped up in the adventures of their mother that they hadn't realized that half of the story was being omitted. It was something that he hadn't discussed with Rey yet, as they had been avoiding the topic. Soon, though, he knew they would have to find a way to tell them about Kylo Ren.

Ben looked at Hanna, her face alive with amusement and wonder as Rey spoke about her friends, Poe and Finn, and all of their adventures. Leo shared in her amazement, sitting on his knees as he leaned in close to his mother, hanging on her every word.

Rey's story was truly awe-inspiring, so it came to no surprise how engrossed they were. Coming from nothing, from nowhere, all the way to becoming a Jedi Knight…some would argue even a Jedi Master. Ben had always been in awe of Rey, even when he was cloaked in Dark as Kylo Ren. She was his mirror, the same yet opposite. He had known from the moment their connection was forged that they were destined to be together.

At the time it all began, he was sure he would turn her to the Dark so that they could rule the galaxy together. Never in a million light-years could he have guessed where their bond would lead them…

Ren began to take the ship higher off of the ground, slowly leaving the wreckage behind them. He had no idea what the plan was from there concerning Rey, only that they couldn't stay there any longer. He knew that Hux planned to destroy the planet, just as a precaution. It was clear that there were no survivors within the Resistance ranks, but Hux had always been fond of overkill and theatrics.

The space within the cockpit was extremely tight. It was space enough for just two people, so the addition of Finn's body made it extremely claustrophobic. Luckily, it was cold enough that the smell would stay tamed for at least a little while. The hangar where Ren was meant to land came into view, and he drew the ship towards it at a steady pace.

Just as he was about to land, a line of stormtroopers came into view, blasters drawn and aimed right at Ren's aircraft. At the same time, a TIE fighter fell into place behind him. It was piloted by none other than General Hux. He was close enough to Ren that his face was visible, displaying a sickening grin. Hux gave a mocking salute, and reached for the trigger of the ship's weaponry.

With reflexes only obtainable through the use of the Force, Ren put the ship into landing mode, suddenly dropping it straight down. As the ship fell, he slammed it into high speed and they were propelled forward.

"What in the bloody stars is going on?!" Rey looked from Ren to the TIE fighter in pursuit.

"Hux had plans that I apparently wasn't told about," Ren said through gritted teeth. Anger seethed out of him, relying on his adrenaline to navigate through the bullets that were all around them, "Let me focus."

Rey watched Hux, a crazed madman on a mission to usurp Kylo Ren as Supreme Leader. He fired aimlessly at them, sending a cascade of bullets but not hitting them once. She hated to admit it, but Ren was an extremely skilled pilot. Something, she realized, she could probably attribute to Han Solo.

"We will never outlast the capitol ship. At the very least, it will bleed us of all fuel, and finish us when we are stranded and floating in space," Rey's voice was morose, which made Ren even more on edge.

She didn't care if they were killed. Her friends, her mentors, her cause…they were all gone, laying dead on a planet that soon would join them in obliteration. At the realization that she was ready to die, she sank down next to Finn and huddled close to him, glad that she would at least die next to her closest friend.

Ren looked back at Rey, not quite sharing her resignation, "Hold on to something."

Rey stayed where she was. She was ready, "I'm just glad that you are finally getting what you deserve."

"We won't be dying today. At least not here, like this. Hux won't get to celebrate two victories," Ren pushed several buttons and buckled the harness that he had ignored until now. "I'm serious about holding on, too. We are going to jump."

Rey sat up, "TIE fighters can't jump."

"This one can. I modified before the attack just in case I found myself needing it. My dad…Han taught me a lot of useful things."

Rey was shocked by the pain she sensed behind those words. She had known the struggle Ren faced between the Light and the Dark, she had seen it firsthand enough times through their bond. Shaking her head, she tried to make herself abandon the hope that he could feel anything but hate. She decided that she was reading too far into things, that it wasn't pain for his parents' deaths but fear for his own life that was hidden behind his words.

With bullets still chasing them, Rey felt the familiar tugging feeling that accompanied jumping to hyperspace. Clutching Finn tighter, she readied herself for the jump. Ren took one last look behind him, strangely glad to be leaving his role as Supreme Leader to Hux. Within seconds, they were ejected into open space. No ships, or bullets or doomed planets to be seen…only stars and the unending vastness of space.


	6. Chapter 6

Hanna looked at her brother, full of jealousy. This had all come so easily to him. She couldn't understand why, having the same lineage and the same amount of power, he was able to grasp concepts so easily that she struggled so much with. They had been training under their parents for months now, slowly gaining control and precision. Their sixth birthday had come and gone, and with each passing day they each grew stronger.

Rey and Ben talked quietly a small distance away, just out of range for the twins' ears. Hanna strained to listen, trying to use the force to enhance the range. Eyes clenched, biting her lip in concentration, she was able to focus on their words just enough to make out what they were saying.

"We have to tell her," Ben whispered, pleading with his wife to understand. "She is struggling, she knows she is struggling. If we let that fester in her it could let in the Dark. We have to talk to her, Rey."

"How do you tell a six year old that her father was Kylo Ren?! How do you explain the things that you did, the people that you killed, when you weren't Ben Solo? She is six years old, Ben. Six. Not sixteen. She won't understand, and for all we know it will push her farther into the Dark than not telling her will." Rey was angry, but more so scared, by the thought of telling the twins about Kylo Ren.

"Eventually, we will have to tell them. We can't keep it from them forever. Leo leans toward the Light so naturally, but Hanna doesn't. I can see how frustrated she is. I sense the jealousy and the anger. We have to help her, and I think the truth might bring her some understanding."

Rey looked toward Hanna, and saw the concentration on her daughter's face, "I think now we have to. We have a spy."

Hanna's eyes shot open and her face went red, a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Leo was unaware of what was happening, concentrating fully on his meditation. Overwhelmed by what she had overheard, Hanna took off into the woods, tears falling as she dodged each tree. She knew there was a reason that things had been harder for her, but she had no idea how serious that reason was. The dark side…something her mother had told them about briefly in her lectures, but not in great depth.

Her father had been called something else, at one point. Kylo Ren, her mother had said. Hanna searched her brain for any recollection of the name, but found nothing. Who was Kylo Ren? What had he done that was so horrible? Her mother had said he had killed people…what people? Bad people? Good people? Her thoughts raced as she tried to process and make sense of what she had heard.

Rey looked at her husband in panic, "I was distracted, I didn't know she was listening. What did she hear?"

"I'm not sure…I didn't notice either," Ben looked at Leo, who was still oblivious. "We should let her go, for now. She won't want to see us. Whatever she heard, she needs to think about it before asking any questions. We need to be careful about how we proceed from now on. She knows we were keeping something from her, and now she won't be so trusting when we try to tell her the truth."

Rey shook with fear, something she hadn't felt in a long time. She had always known that eventually the twins would have to be told the truth about their father…she just never expected that time to be so soon. They were so young, and so naive about the galaxy. They had never known war, or pain, or struggle, and they had nothing to compare what Kylo Ren did to their own experiences. She feared for their reaction to their father's previous persona, and struggled to think of a way to tell them that wouldn't shatter their perception of the person he was now.

Ben lay down on the grass beneath him, staring at the clouds as the passed. The sky was clear and bright, suns burning overhead and blanketing the earth in their warmth. The scene all around him was in no way telling of the ominous conversation he now had to have with his child. He and Rey had been arguing about when to tell the twins about Kylo Ren for some time now. He had thought they should tell them as naturally as they told them about Rey's life. He knew of the peril in lies, and saw the danger in keeping things from the twins, and especially from Hanna.

Hanna's pace slowed as she neared a cave, one that she had come to seek solace in often as of late. Her tears had stopped flowing, sadness giving way to anger once again. They had lied, by omission, and she couldn't understand why. She knew that she was young, but her training and teaching had forced her to see things more maturely. The stories of her great grandfather, Aniken, and the battles fought since his death, all weighed on her. She knew that there was Light, and Dark, and that there had always been bloodshed between the two sides.

Thinking about everything her parents had said, Hanna realized the truth, or at least her truth: Leo was born in the Light, and she was born in the Dark. It made sense, two halves of one whole. Even at her age, she understood what it meant to need balance in the force, and she and Leo represented that balance exactly. She struggled so much with Jedi training because it went against her nature to learn in the Light. In an instant, she understood her anger, jealousy, and fear, and she knew that no matter how hard she tried to fight it, it was who she was by birth. As she was faced with reality, she sank to the ground and curled her knees to her chest, filled with questions for her father, hatred for her mother, and an intense jealousy toward her brother that she now knew would never dissipate.


	7. Chapter 7

Rey's eyes shifted back and forth between Hanna and Ben. The three of them had been sitting in silence for quite some time now, and she wasn't sure if she should be the one to speak first. She could sense the anger and loathing radiating from her daughter, and the fear that wrapped around Ben like a cloak. This is a conversation that both of them had dreaded, and neither of them had realized would come so soon.

"Well?" Hanna broke the silence, finally.

Rey looked to Ben and gave a small nod, encouraging him to start, "Hanna I-," his eyes filled with tears and a sob caught in his throat as he looked for the words he wanted to say. "I have done some horrible things in my life. I have hurt people I love, and people I don't even know. The things I have done are unforgivable…and I can never take them back. I was with the Dark for a long time, and in that time I took on another name: Kylo Ren. Your mother and I…we have struggled with how and when to tell you about the man I once was. It would seem that the time is now…I want you to know that we never intended to keep this from you forever, and we were only waiting until you were a little older because it's a lot for someone your age to comprehend."

Ben sighed, taking a second to collect himself, staring at his hands in his lap as he tried to muster more courage, "Ask me anything. I will tell you the truth. We both will."

Rey nodded at their daughter, "We are so sorry you found out this way, Hanna."

Hanna's rational mind knew that what they said made sense, that they were only trying to protect her and Leo. The rational mind wasn't dominant today. Her emotions seethed and coiled around themselves. She didn't look at her parents, her eyes focused in on a spec of food that had fallen to the floor earlier that day.

"What is the worst thing you ever did?" She asked.

Ben couldn't prevent the tears this time, letting them fall as he pictured that day, "I…I killed my father." It came out as barely a whisper.

Hanna's eyes shot up, meeting her father's. She never would have guessed her father could be capable of something so horrible. It was almost beyond her comprehension.

Rey took her husband's hand, trying to comfort him, "Kylo Ren killed Han Solo. It wasn't you, Ben, it wasn't your father, Hanna. The darkness changes you, warps you into someone else."

Ben's sobs filled the room, and Hanna felt ashamed, suddenly, for being so angry with him, "Pa…I'm sorry I asked…I'm sorry…"

Ben shook his head, "Don't ever be sorry for seeking the truth, love. Your mother is right, though, it was Kylo Ren that killed him. I wish I could go back and kill that part of myself before he hurt Han Solo. But the past is the past."

Rey took over from there, going through the highlights of Ben's time as Kylo Ren. She tried to omit as much detail as she could, but she didn't want to lie. Hanna stayed still and silent through the whole story, her eyes piercing Rey's as she spoke, giving her full attention. Ben shrank further and further into the ground, cringing at each recollection. It had been a long time since he had revisited his past, and it was not something he found joy in. He had hurt so many people…his father, his mother, Rey…he had barely been able to live with himself once he rediscovered the Light.

Once Rey finished, Hanna hugged her knees to her chest, struggling to find words, "I…I don't know what to say, Ma."

"It's ok. You don't have to say anything. If you are angry, or scared, or sad, that's ok. You are allowed to feel however you feel. Just don't let it take over…remember that in darkness, there is always light. You and your brother have different paths to walk, and his may seem easier now…but you are both extraordinary and powerful and smart…we will figure out a way to teach you so that it isn't so hard. But you have to promise us something…"Rey squeezed Ben's hand, "If you ever hear or feel the Dark calling to you…please tell us."

Hanna looked at her mother and father, unsure of how she felt, "Ok. I promise."

It was a promise she didn't fully mean, though, because she wasn't sure if she trusted her parents anymore. They had told her the truth only after she had forced them to, and even then she could tell that it was a censored truth. She looked at her father, tears still gushing, and felt pity for him. It was hard for her to imagine him as Kylo Ren, someone with such immense power and strength.

She was about to ask more questions about her own power when Leo burst through the door, "I found something!"

Rey and Ben looked at each other, then at their son, "What did you find?" Their synchronized response was almost comedic.

"A ship!" He was smiling from ear to ear, full of giddy excitement.

Rey felt as though a rug had been pulled from under her, and she felt a tight ball forming in the pit of her stomach. They had been so focused on their problems with Hanna that they hadn't sensed the ship…how was that possible?! She swayed, almost falling from shock. Ben caught her arm, stabilizing her, worry etched plain across his face.

"Let's go. Hanna, Leo, stay here…we'll be back before the moons rise," Ben ducked into their bedroom, lifting up their bedroll and grabbing a bag that contained the only weapons they had brought here: their sabers.


	8. Chapter 8

****A/N: This chapter is all flashback. I wanted to dive a little deeper into their past, and might continue a few chapters this way to show how Rey and Ben came together. I didn't really edit this chapter, just wanted to post it, so I'm sorry if that shows. I hope you are liking the story so far, and would love feedback! I try to follow canon, but if I fall short please let me know!****

Finn's body had begun to smell, and the claustrophobia of fitting one too many people in the ship was really setting in. Rey hadn't let go of Finn for hours, shock setting in as she grieved in silence for her friends. Visions of the piles of bodies filled her mind, and she suddenly felt vomit rising in her throat. She was able to suppress it, trying to prevent further odor in the small cockpit.

"We can't keep him in here," Kylo Ren's words sliced through the silence like a saber.

Rey didn't answer, just clutched him closer to her chest. She knew that she would have to say goodbye to her friend, a final goodbye, but she wasn't ready yet. They hadn't been followed through hyperspace, leading her to believe that Ren had added a cloaking device when he had modified the TIE. It had been hours since they escaped Hux, and there were still no planets in sight…just the endless stars.

"I think we have to do another jump…we are too far out, and if we run out of fuel we're dead." Ren's fear permeated the air.

"I'm not afraid to die. I'll be glad if we do," Rey's response caused him to turn, casting a glare so piercing she could almost feel it going through her.

"Get over it, Rey. What's done is done, it can't be taken back, and the lives lost won't be returned. We made it. We're alive. Be grateful."

"Grateful?! Are you…are you serious?! Grateful for what?! For the body of my best friend keeping me warm? For the pressure of being a Jedi disappear because there is no cause to fight for anymore? For being stuck in open space with YOU?! You…who killed your father, your mother, and everything they stood for?! No. I am most definitely not grateful."

The pain that crept into Ren's eyes confused her. It had been months since their last bond spark, and she almost forgot that he was capable of the emotion. She didn't allow herself to feel empathy for him, though, he didn't deserve it. Finn's body was enough evidence of that.

"Well…you're right. I did horrible things. And you did amazingly brave things to try to stop me. But here we are, the two of us, alive. It would insult the memory of all of those people for you to just give up," Kylo Ren turned back around, setting the ship for another jump.

Rey fell back into silence, unsure of what to say. She had felt something for Ren, once, when she thought he could become Ben Solo again. The pain and anger and sorrow he felt had been shared with her, and she felt that she knew him…but when he attacked her friends on Crait she knew that Ben was never coming back. Kylo Ren had overcome him, using anger and fear to oust what was left of Ben. She was sure of it…pretty sure.

In seconds they found themselves in another system, this time filled with planets and ships. Rey sat up, suddenly aware that this system was familiar to her. In the distance she saw the planet she had once called home…Jakku. As if following her train of thought, Ren started towards the scavenger planet.

"What are you doing?" She had experienced enough today, and didn't want to visit old ghosts.

"We need to ditch this TIE. It's too conspicuous," Ren approached Jakku, initiating landing mode.

"But why Jakku? Out of an entire galaxy, you choose this place?"

"It's a planet of thieves and outlaws…no one cares for the First Order here, and they answer to only money. We have the TIE to trade and some other things I keep in here that might be worth trade value. We don't need anything great…just something that isn't a big target. We have to blend in…Hux will be looking for us. I also thought that maybe you would want to bury your friend, or something."

Rey was shocked, "Um…ok. I guess that makes sense."

They landed in the desert, far away from the markets and homes of the villagers. She knew where they would be going: Niima Outpost. A chill shuddered through her as she recalled her life in this place. Always hungry, a constant battle for survival…she had been a scavenger, and not a particularly great one, though she had known her way around combat with her staff.

Ren rummaged through the ship, looking for whatever he could use to trade, "I'm going to take some things to the outpost. Would you want to find a spot for…your friend?"

Rey looked from Ren to Finn, overcome with sadness again, "Ok. You should probably take some of that armor off though. You are more conspicuous than this ship, right now."

Kylo Ren looked down, nodding in agreement. He removed all of the armor, leaving on only the black pants and shirt that were underneath. He tore off a scrap from the bottom of his shirt and tied his hair up into a single bun.

"Better?" He asked, self conscious at being so bare.

Rey blinked, surprised at how normal he looked, "Um…yes. Much. I'm going to take him to a place I know of. Here."

She held out the blaster that she had removed from her waist, knowing that she only really needed her saber, "Trade this too."

Kylo took the weapon, added it to his belt, and started walking toward Niima Outpost. Rey turned back to the ship, took a deep breath, and hoisted her friend from the aircraft. He was heavy, but she used the force to make it easier to carry him. She set off in the opposite direction, knowing exactly where she was taking him.

There was a spot that she used to come to when she was younger, where several dunes converged and it was a circle of hills to slide down. She reached the bottom of the ravine, and started to dig. Using the force, she was able to quickly make a hole that would fit Finn. She delicately placed his body inside, taking one last look at him. Tears fell silently, and she said goodbye. After covering his body with sand, she took a few minutes to mourn him and their friends. Honoring their memories one by one, trying to give each of them a funeral even in absence of their bodies.

Rey said her final goodbyes and headed back to where the TIE was. As she approached, she saw Ren there talking to Unkar Plutt, who was evaluation the ship. She remembered her life here, begging him to give her more for her haul, hoping to satiate the hunger that always lingered in her stomach.

"I never thought I'd see you again! You damned thief, where is my ship?!" Plutt had seen her, and was clearly still mad about her stealing the falcon.

Rey had forgotten that this could be a problem, "Unkar…I had to take it. But we both know that it wasn't yours to begin with. That was stolen goods, and I simply returned it to its owner."

The Crolute scoffed, "Right. But it was in my junkyard. So by my standards, it was mine. The way I see it, I should get your TIE and everything else you might have just to settle that debt!"

Kylo Ren stepped toward Plutt, "I don't think so, old man. The past is done, she doesn't owe you anything and neither do I. I told you the ship I want, and this TIE is more than worth the trade. So take the trade if you know what's good for you."

Plutt looked at Kylo Ren, sizing him up, then at Rey, "I don't think so. Maybe I'll just call in your buddies in the First Order to report this stolen TIE."

Rey could tell that Kylo was very close to killing Plutt, so she stepped forward, "That won't be necessary. Take the TIE. We'll figure it out."

She knew his process, how he like to fully inspect his newest prizes. It should buy them enough time to steal the ship Kylo wanted. He gave her a look of disbelief, furious that she had simply given in.

__Trust me__, she sent the thought toward him.

He was visibly surprised that she had done that, but eased up, deciding to play along with her plan. They walked away from the ship, leaving Plutt to play with his new toy. When they were a safe enough distance away, Rey told Kylo her plan. He agreed with her that it was their best chance, and they hastily made their way to the aircraft he had chosen.

It was small, big enough for a pilot, copilot, and maybe two other passengers. Rey didn't recognize the ship as either Resistance or First Order, which was perfect, and she slipped into the cockpit with Ren. He powered it up with such ease, that Rey found herself almost jealous of his skill. She saw Unkar Plutt in the distance, he was shouting something and running towards them. Others started coming toward the ship as well, looking back and forth between Plutt and the two thieves.

They barely made it off the ground before he reached them, and Rey couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She was happy to have made his life a little more miserable, as payback for all of the times he had underpaid. She watched as his figure grew smaller and smaller, leaving the planet that she had sworn she would never return to once again. As they left the desert behind, she said one last goodbye to Finn, happy to have been able to give him a proper burial.


	9. Chapter 9

****A/N: I'm sorry that I took so long to get this chapter out! I am a college student and a single parent, so I have been quite preoccupied! Please leave your feedback!****

Rey and Ben made their way quickly through the forest, neither managing to make a sound as they made haste toward the ship their son had seen. Neither had to say a word for the other to know of their worry. They had been there for years and had never once encountered another life form beyond local animals and bugs.

When they had discovered Rey's pregnancy, they made sure to cover their tracks well so as not to be found. Ben hoped that this was coincidence, and not at all to do with his family, but he had ceased to believe in coincidence long ago.

__I smell oil and smoke. We're close. __Rey pushed her thoughts toward her husband.

He replied with a nod, reaching out with the force to pinpoint the craft's exact location. About a half mile away from their current position, he felt the presence of a single passenger. If this was a mission to find them, it was just for intel. There was not a single being in the entire galaxy that was capable of bringing them down alone…at least not that he knew of.

As they drew closer, they slowed, gripping their sabers and staying low to the ground. Each of them honed into the force, becoming increasingly aware of their surroundings. The sun was hot, the crowns of the trees providing little resistance to its rays. Insects buzzed all around, calling out to one another in panic over this new intruder, and a stillness fell over the landscape in anticipation of what comes next.

Ben signaled for his wife to stop…they had found the ship. It was small, and unlike any he had seen before. He could not tell if it was friend or foe, and this was quite unsettling. There were no markings on the craft, and it was clearly designed for speed and stealth.

The pilot stood with their back to them, rummaging through the back of the ship. It was impossible to tell who or what the pilot was, as they were shrouded in a hooded leather cloak. Their stature was short, yet seemingly sturdy, and it was unclear what threat they posed. Ben and Rey drew their lightsabers from their hilts and jumped from their hiding spot.

The pilot froze, slowly raising their hands in the air and turning to face the two Jedi. Even facing them, the pilot's identity was hidden by a scarf and large goggles. Rey looked to Ben and back to the pilot, stance firm and knuckles white from her grip.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Ben's voice echoed through the clearing, sending birds from their roosts into the sky.

The pilot stayed silent, waving their hands in the air to signal surrender. Slowly, they brought their hands down to their face, unwinding the scarf and removing the goggles.

Ben looked at his wife, suddenly white as a ghost, as he was sure he was seeing one in front of him. He lowered his saber and began walking toward the pilot, his heart racing in his chest. Tears flowed down Rey's cheeks as she watched the scene unraveling before her. All she could do was watch in awe as Ben walked toward the newcomer.

"...Mom?…" Ben's voice rang with pure shock.

She smiled at him, pointing to her mouth. Ben realized then that she was unable to speak, and knew that it had something to do with the day he had thought she was killed.

In two bounding steps he was in front of her, bringing her into the tightest hug he thought she could bare. He had never in a million light-years thought he would get the chance to see her, talk to her, hug her again. Years of nightmares had plagued him, dreams of her death and his father's, the guilt over his responsibility for it…it seemed to disappear with the loving touch of her hands on his back.

Rey ran towards them, tears continuing to pour silently from her eyes. She sobbed as she joined their embrace, gripping them both as if they might drift away.

"How…how are you…what…" Rey couldn't find the right words, and her voice came out as barely a whisper.

Leia lifted a finger, telling them to wait a moment, then headed over to the ship. She leaned into the cabin and pulled out a small disc, which she then attached to her temple.

"I can't believe I finally found you," the voice was robotic and monotone, but spoke the words Leia wished she could.

Ben stepped back, surprised by the voice that was now his mother's, "We thought…you died."

"I almost did…I was taken hostage by Hux and his troopers. When you left, he claimed the throne, as I'm sure you anticipated. They held me, tortured me, made me watch as they destroyed the planet where the last of my friends were, fighting a battle that I had survived but they wouldn't. So much death…so much pain. I don't know how I wasn't killed while fighting, but for a long time I wished I had been. When I heard that you had escaped, with Rey, no less, I had to try to find you. I can't believe I finally did…"

Rey stood in shock, trying to absorb what Leia was saying. Her thoughts mulled over everything she had said, and then she started to wonder why she couldn't feel Leia's force signature anymore…she had assumed the princess was dead because there was nothing to point to an alternative.

"Why can't I feel your presence?" Ben's question echoed Rey's thoughts.

"I may have survived the battle, but not without consequence…my voice isn't the only thing I lost. Between field injuries and sustained torture, I am now more droid than human…my legs and arms have been replaced, and as you can tell I can no longer speak without the aid of a device. A lot has happened…a lot has changed."

"Can you…are you still in tune with the force?"

"No…I lost touch a long time ago," Leia's eyes brimmed with tears as she fell into her son's embrace again.

Ben clung to her, afraid that if he let her go she may disappear. They stood there for a long time, in silence, just absorbing all of their emotions. Out of all of the possibilities that had run through his head as to who could be on board the ship, his mother hadn't been one of them. He hadn't been so filled with joy since the birth of the twins…he could barely believe it.

Rey looked at Ben, then to Leia, "Are you up for a walk?"

She smiled, "Of course! A walk would do me some good after the time I've spent in that damned ship."

Ben reached out for her hand, grinning from ear to ear, "There's some people we would like for you to meet."

Leia took his hand, holding it tight. They began walking back toward the hut, Rey and Ben eager and excited to introduce her to the twins.


	10. Chapter 10

****A/N: This chapter will be entirely flashback, and a long one at that. I really want to delve deeper into how Rey came to forgive Ben, and how Kylo Ren eventually ceased to be. I may continue the flashback over a few chapters, but I'm not sure yet. As always, thoughts are welcome!****

It had been days since leaving Jakku. In their haste to get away, they hadn't been able to stock up on any supplies or food, so by this point they were getting quite hungry. The ship was just the bare bones, as it was meant to be used as trade or to sell by Unkar Plutt. He was stingy and coarse, and would never trade more than he felt he needed to.

"We are going to need to land somewhere today," Ben stated, not looking away from the stars in front of them.

Rey didn't answer, she knew he was right but still didn't care whether they survived out here. Her anger had subsided considerably, giving way to extreme pain and sorrow. Images flashed through her thoughts of the bodies of her friends and comrades. She could still hear Finn crying out for help and sense the force growing darker and darker around her as the Light was all but snuffed out.

They had discovered almost immediately after their getaway that the ship's hyperdrive was broken. Plutt had failed to mention this during negotiations, of course, and it had left them stranded in a system they didn't really want to be in. They were too exposed here, too vulnerable and too likely to be discovered. This was the hand they had been dealt, however, and Ren had decided to get as far as he could before landing for supplies and fuel.

__I'm sorry this happened…I didn't…this isn't what I wanted. Not really.__Ren's thought crashed into Rey like a blaster bullet, making her gasp.

"I don't want an empty apology. Especially not from you," she retorted, taken aback that he had even attempted.

Ren stiffened, "It isn't empty."

With that, they fell back into silence, each left to ponder what the other had said. Rey wondered if he really was sincere, and if he was, what exactly was he sorry for? Killing Leia? Finn? Squashing the entire resistance in one fell swoop? She was more confused than she ever had been, and confused was something that she didn't want to be.

A small planet came into view, and after assessing their fuel situation, Kylo Ren began to make his way towards it. He was in unfamiliar territory at this point, and he wasn't sure what they would be getting themselves into by landing here. They had little choice in the matter, though…they needed food, water, and some decent sleep.

They approached the atmosphere, immediately feeling the shift in temperature. Open space was frigid, and this warmth was more than welcome. As they drew closer to the ground, they saw fire and smoke all across the landscape. Homes and markets destroyed, left in rubble.

"What happened here?" Rey's heart was racing as flashbacks swarmed her brain.

Kylo Ren's lips were pursed tightly, and he was on high alert. He knew that they needed to find supplies here, at the very least some fuel, but he was unsure of whether there was anything left. He reached out aggressively with the force, trying to sense how many people were left alive, as well as how many ships may still be here on warpath. He knew that this was probably a result of the hunt for him and Rey…Hux was merciless and cruel, sparing no life he didn't deem as useful.

Rey began to cry, as she realized that the force was all but void from this place. There was no life here. Whatever species had lived here had been massacred, and she couldn't help but feel responsible for their deaths. She could sense something in Ren, something that surprised her. She sensed disgust…guilt maybe?

"We need to find somewhere to land and see if anything was left unharmed. We need food, water, weapons, and above all else, fuel. Without that we are as dead as this planet," Kylo turned to look at Rey, his face hard as stone.

She nodded, unable to speak. How many people had to die? Why was her life more important than anyone else's? She felt anger bubble up again, but this time it was anger at herself. How could she have given up so easily? Why did she allow herself to board the ship with Ren? She should have fought back…should have died with her friends fighting for what they all had believed in.

But she hadn't…and with a heavy heart, she realized that self-pity and hatred would only lead her to darkness. She had no desire to go there, even now. The Dark had taken everything from her, and she would never indulge it so much as to bend to it now.

There was a large clearing where there were no huts or trees, and it seemed to be the only expanse that was free of fire. They landed smoothly, barely shaking the vessel as it hit the ground. Even now, Ren was calm and collected.

"Are there any masks in here? Or goggles? Anything to limit our exposure to the smoke?" Kylo Ren rummaged through the several compartments, each empty.

Rey shook her head, she had looked through them all in their time traveling, and they were all empty, "Rip a piece of your shirt off, use that. I'll do the same. Let's make this quick."

Each of them ripped a large portion of their clothing to tie around their face. Once they were ready, Ren opened the hatch, and they were immediately hit with the overwhelming smell of burning bodies and mud. The smoke stung their eyes, and visibility was incredibly low.

__Let's split up. We can cover more ground, more quickly. Use the force if you come across something and need help. Don't take your mask off, and stay low.__ Ren pushed the thoughts to her, and set off, knowing she wouldn't protest.

Rey was becoming increasingly unsettled by Kylo's use of their bond, but she didn't allow this to slow her down. She set off in the opposite direction, weaving quickly between the burning huts.

In the distance, she saw one home in particular that had been affected less by the attack. She made her way there, trying not to think about how much this reminded her of her last day of her old life.

She stepped inside the hut, using the force to put out the flames inside. There was a body laying on the floor, mutilated by blaster bullets and flame, making it unrecognizable in gender and race. With a deep breath she looked past them, trying to find what they needed.

There were several portions held in a basket on the table, luckily they were unscathed. She grabbed the basket and walked around the home, searching for anything else that could prove useful. She was reminded of her scavenging days, where she would spend the majority of her days on the hunt for anything that could buy her a night's meal.

She found several more portions, a few pairs of clothes that seemed likely to fit her, and a single blaster. Whoever this being had been, they had been comfortable. She wasn't sure what planet they were on, and she still felt horrible for what had happened here, but she was grateful that they hadn't happened upon a poorer village.

There were a few other homes like that one, each with several portions and a few small weapons. She collected all that she could carry, but she was worried that she had been unable to find any fuel…it had crossed her mind that any fuel that was here had been eaten up by the fires, adding to their ferocity.

Rey made her way back to the ship, her breathing becoming increasingly labored as her lungs were bombarded with smoke. Her makeshift mask did little to protect her, and she felt herself growing faint. Ren hadn't returned, so she got inside the ship and closed herself in. She emptied her spoils into the compartments, filling more than half of them with food and blasters. She knew that food was more important, so she had only looted four weapons, saving the rest of the room for any fuel or food that he may have found.

With each passing minute she grew more and more uneasy. He should have been back by now. She closed her eyes and searched for his echo, pinpointing it not far from the ship. He wasn't moving, and she realized that he had collapsed from the smoke. Her eyes flung open and her thoughts raced…should she help him? Of course not! He was responsible for the deaths of everyone she loved. He deserved to die here. She wondered how far the fuel would take her if she used limited power…she could probably manage to get back to Jakku. That was something…

Her body decided for her though, and she found herself hopping out of the ship once again. She followed the force, and found him unconscious not far from where they had landed. He had been carrying a lot of supplies, and they were now scattered all around him. There was fuel, among other items. Tools, weapons, food…but no water. Neither had found water. She shoved the food and tools into her cloak, managing to fit most inside. The weapons weren't necessary, she had found enough and knew that they would rely most heavily on their sabers and the force anyway.

Ignoring the voice telling her to leave him, she picked him up, relying on the force to carry the brunt of the load. She carried him back to the ship, dropping him inside the cockpit and closing him in. The fuel was the most important thing to them right now, and she had left it to get him to safety. Even though she could feel the pressure within her lungs, the air getting thicker and thicker with smoke, she managed to get the fuel and get back to the ship without passing out. After filling the tank, she jumped inside the aircraft, stashed the extra fuel in the last free compartment, and began the ascent.

As filtered air circulated, she felt the relief of her lungs, and her breathing became less labored. She looked back at Kylo Ren, still unconscious, and couldn't help but think that in his sleep he looked harmless. He looked like a lost little boy, chest rising and falling haltingly, brow furrowed even while he slept.

She brought the ship out of the final ring of the atmosphere, and they were greeted by the familiar slap of cold air. They were lucky to have found supplies, especially on a planet that had just been through hell…but they had failed to find water, and without it she wasn't sure if it mattered that they had found anything else.


	11. Chapter 11

****A/N: Hello readers! I'm sorry that I have been taking longer breaks between writing chapters, as you all know we are in pretty crazy times right now. This is a short chapter, but I wanted to get it out to you. Let me know what you think! Thank you all!****

Rey was using low power, even though their fuel tank was now full. She wasn't sure how long they would have to make it last, so she wanted to conserve as much as she could. Kylo Ren was still unconscious, and she wondered if he would wake up at all. She could feel his struggle for breath, the weight of his lungs betraying him as he fought to stay alive. Anger mingled with worry as she held an internal battle over her decision to save him. When they had landed on the planet she was sure that she didn't care if he died, or if she did for that matter…but when the opportunity presented itself, she couldn't resist saving him.

__Am I really that weak?__ She thought, aware of her grip tightening to white knuckles.

Kylo stirred, pulling her from her swirling thoughts, "What…what happened?"

She snorted, "I saved your pathetic life."

He tried to sit himself up, but fell back to the floor, "Why?"

"Thank you is all that's necessary. I don't know why, I just did."

He remained silent, contemplating her words. The fact that she hadn't left him for dead confused him, and it made him uneasy for some reason. He became suddenly aware of the immense pain he was in, as if he had just come out of an intense battle. His limbs were heavy and sore, and each breath sent spikes of agony through his chest.

"Where are we going?" he whispered, coughing after each word.

"I don't know…" Rey didn't bother to look at him, knowing his coughs were brought on by the mass amounts of smoke he had inhaled.

"We should land again…we need water."

"We should, but where? Obviously Hux is close…I'm running on low power to conserve our fuel, and jumping will exhaust a lot of our stores. What do you suggest? You're in no state to fight right now, and frankly, neither am I."

"You're right…but so am I. Without water we can't even eat the portions…it isn't something we can go without for long."

She knew he was right, but had no idea what to do about it. They couldn't go back to Jakku, and she had no idea where they were. They needed to jump, that was clear now, but where? Where could they go that was safe?

"Do you know somewhere we could go that we would have time to heal? Somewhere Hux wouldn't think to look?" She turned to look at him for the first time since his waking, and gasped at his appearance.

Kylo Ren's face was as pale as the moons, and an expression of anguish was etched on his smoke-stained face. He was in incredible pain, and Rey found herself feeling sorry for him, which surprised her. She set the ship to auto-pilot and knelt on the floor beside him. Summoning what little strength she had, she put her hands over his chest, willing the force within her to alleviate the strain on his lungs. Within seconds he was gasping for air, some color returning to his face as he stared in awe at Rey. She had successfully cleared his lungs of the remaining smoke, a feat that most couldn't manage.

"How…?" He asked her, his voice normalizing as his oxygen stores were replenished.

"I don't know, I just did it," she didn't meet his gaze, and returned to her position as pilot to regain control. "We have to jump, Ren. Where can we go?"

He sat up, feeling much better than he had a minute ago, "The only place that we might be safe is the outer rim. There are many planets there, most of which remain untouched by the Order. They keep to themselves and offer few resources, so we-they-allow them to remain separate. I can't guarantee it, but it is our only shot."

Rey nodded, her whole body tensing as she readied the ship for a jump. With a deep breath she surged to full power, and jumped through the folds of space, emptying the ship and its inhabitants into the outer rim. She had never been there herself, and she felt uneasy about being in such unfamiliar territory.

"Well? Now what?" she asked him incredulously.

Ren peered out at the planets that lay in front of him, unsure of which to choose. They all looked equally harmless from this viewpoint, but he knew that that wasn't really the case. One in particular caught his eye, and he decided it was as good a choice as any.

"There," he pointed at a small, in conspicuous planet that was nested between several others.

She nodded, "Ok. Let's do this."


End file.
